crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Neo Cortex/Gallery
Promotional Art ''Crash Bandicoot 24cv0p1.png cortex_bk_cb1_1.png|Booklet info from ''Crash Bandicoot. Crashandcortex.jpg|Promotional render. lightsoutcortex.png|A portrait of Cortex in Lights Out. Japan crash 1 inside cover.jpg Japanese_Cortex_Crash_1.png|Japanese promotional art of Cortex. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back crtex.png|Promotional render. Wocccortex2.PNG|Promotional render. cortex_bk_cb2_1.png|Booklet info from ''Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 japan disc.jpg Crash 2 japan disc best for family.jpg ''Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken Page 10.PNG|Cortex as he appears in ''Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Crash Manga Vol 2 Chp 2 Pg 1.PNG Crash Manga Vol 2 Chp 3 Pg 1.jpg ''Crash Bandicoot: Warped cortex_bk_cb3_1.png|Booklet info from ''Crash Bandicoot: Warped. cortex warped jp guide.png ''Crash Team Racing Image:CTR-Cortex.jpg|Cortex (Naughty Dog Artwork) in ''Crash Team Racing. CTRCortexRender.png|Cortex in his kart. Isabella Presents Trophy.jpg|From third place Cortex glares at Crash. Neo Cortex CTR.png|Cortex in CTR. ctr japanese cortex.png PSOGL2_002.JPG|Promotional artwork of Cortex in his kart in Crash Team Racing. japanese cortex ctr 1.png japanese cortex ctr 2.jpg CaFdpoaWwAAr5Lx.jpg Japanese Doctor Cortex.png|From CTR's Scrapbook Japanese cast.png|From CTR's Scrapbook ''Crash Bash cortex_bk_bash_1.png|Booklet info from ''Crash Bash. Japan crash bash ad.jpg Crash Bandicoot Carnival Disc.jpg ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex WrathofcortexNA.jpg|Cortex (on monitor) in ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Doctor Neo Cortex The Wrath of Cortex.png|Cortex wearing a lab coat in The Wrath of Cortex. CortexTWOC.png|Cortex as seen in The Wrath of Cortex. ''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Doctor Neo Cortex The Huge Adventure.png|Cortex in "Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure/XS". (15) Cortex.jpg|Artwork from the cover of ''The Huge Adventure/XS. The huge adventure japanese guide.jpg ''Crash Nitro Kart Crash Nitro Kart boxart.jpg|Cortex (On video game box) in ''Crash Nitro Kart. CNK Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in CNK. Dr. Neo Cortex Crash Nitro Kart.png|Cortex in CNK. N. Cortex CNK.png|Cortex in CNK. Doctor Neo Cortex Nitro Kart.png|Cortex in CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in CNK. CortexNitroKart.png|Cortex in his kart. ''Crash Twinsanity File:Boxart.jpg|Crash Twinsanity'' box art with Cortex. Crash Twinsanity UFO Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in a saucer. CortexAndNinaUFO.png|Cortex and Nina in a UFO. Doctor Neo Cortex Crash Twinsanity.png|Cortex with his Ray Gun in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex with his Ray Gun in Twinsanity. Doctor Neo Cortex Hoverboard Crash Twinsanity.png|Cortex on his Hoverboard in Twinsanity. Cortextwinsanity.png|Cortex in Twinsanity. MadCortex.PNG|Cortex in Twinsanity. CortexDisguise.png|Cortex in drag. 0AK97Pr.jpg|Cortex's Twinsanity model. Thebees.png|Cortex attacked by bees. Crash Twinsanity Crash Bandicoot Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex and Crash in Twinsanity. Crash Bandicoot Doctor Neo Cortex Crash Twinsanity.png|Cortex and Crash in Twinsanity. Humiliskate.png|Cortex and Crash in Twinsanity. Ts 06.png|Cortex spanking Crash. Ts 05.png|Crash and Cortex. Ts 04.png|Crash strangling Cortex. Ts 01.png|Crash, Cortex, Nina, and Coco. ''Crash Tag Team Racing CTTR cortex.png|Cortex in ''Crash Tag Team Racing. Dr. Neo Cortex Crash Tag Team Racing.png|Cortex in CTTR. CortexTagTeamRacing.png|Cortex as seen in Tag Team Racing. Crash Tag Team Racing Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in CTTR. Doctor Neo Cortex Tag Team Racing.png|Cortex in CTTR. CortexCTTRRender.png|Cortex as seen in Tag Team Racing. CortexCTTR.png|Cortex as seen in Tag Team Racing. CTTR Neo Cortex.png|Cortex as seen in Tag Team Racing. Crash Tag Team Racing Doctor Neo Fu Cortex.png|Cortex in his "Neo Fu" attire in CTTR. Doctor Neo Fu Cortex Crash Tag Team Racing.png|Cortex in his "Neo Fu" attire in CTTR. CTTR Doctor Neo Fu Cortex.png|Cortex in his "Neo Fu" attire in CTTR. NeoFuCTTRRender.png|Cortex in his Neo Fu attire from Tag Team Racing. NeoFuCTTR.png|Cortex in his Neo Fu outfit from Tag Team Racing. Crash Tag Team Racing Neo Fu Cortex.png|Cortex in his Neo Fu outfit from CTTR. Untitled-53.png|Promotional art. ''Crash Boom Bang! CbbNA.jpg|Cortex (On video game box) in ''Crash Boom Bang!. Cortex 11.png|Cortex as he appears in Crash Boom Bang!. CortexBoomBangModel.png|Cortex as he appears in Crash Boom Bang!. ''Crash of the Titans Doctor Neo Cortex Crash of the Titans.png|Cortex in ''Crash of the Titans. CortexOfTheTitans.png|Cortex in Crash of the Titans. Neo Cortex finger.jpg ''Crash: Mind Over Mutant Neo Cortex Mutants.jpg|Cortex in ''Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant. Crash Bandicoot Mind over Mutant Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in Mind Over Mutant. ''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Data 0x241d49d8.png|Promo art for Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. Skylanders: Imaginators Cortex Skylanders 2.png|Skylanders: Imaginators. Skylanders Cortex Official Artwork.jpg|Promotional art for Cortex in ''Skylanders: Imaginators. dr cortex figure.png|Cortex's Skylanders: Imaginators figure. Skylanders Imaginators Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in Skylander: Imaginators. ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy N. Sane Trilogy Cortex.png|Cortex in the ''N. Sane Trilogy. CortexNSaneTrilogyRender.png|Cortex as seen in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Crew.png ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Electron Skins.jpg|Promo for the Electron skins. Nitro fueled comic crash coco cortex.png|Cortex with Crash and Coco in the ''Nitro-Fueled comic. CTR 056 CrashCove NGin Dingodile Cortex-56-108.jpg|Cortex and friends racing in Crash Cove. CTR 035 Adventure CrashCove Cortex TinyTiger-35-108.jpg|Cortex and friends racing in Crash Cove. CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 2.jpg|Cortex and friends racing in Roo's Tubes. Sewer Speedway.png|Cortex and friends racing in Sewer Speedway D2CnRimUcAAQkvC.jpg|Cortex and friends racing in Coco Park. CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 4.jpg|Cortex and friends racing in Tiger Temple. CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 5.jpg|Cortex and friends racing in Papu's Pyramid. CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 1.jpg|Cortex and friends racing in Dingo Canyon. HMFu38WmeaAp4LhRQ4uSxn.jpg|Cortex and friends racing in Dingo Canyon. Blizzardnf.jpg|Cortex and friends racing in Blizzard Bluff. CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 7.png|Cortex and friends racing in Polar Pass. CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 8.jpg|Cortex and friends racing in Polar Pass. Polar Pass.jpg|Cortex and friends racing in Polar Pass. CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 3.jpg|Cortex and friends racing in Tiny Arena. Cortex Castle Nitro-Fueled.jpg|Cortex and friends racing in his home track, Cortex Castle. Tinytemple-nf2.jpg|Cortex and friends racing in Tiny Temple. Spyro Circuit 3.jpg|Cortex and friends racing in Spyro Circuit. Neon Circus 04.jpg|Cortex and friends racing in Koala Carnival. Neon Circus 06.jpg|Cortex and friends racing in Koala Carnival. Neon Circus 07.jpg|Cortex and friends racing in Koala Carnival. Cor.PNG|Cortex and friends racing on Megamix Mania. Rustland 4.png|Cortex and friends racing on Megamix Mania. Rustland skins render.png|Cortex in a render with the Rustland skins. In-Game ''Crash Bandicoot CortexCB1.png Crash 1 Dr. Neo Cortex.png Crash Bandicoot Neo Cortex.png dr__neo_cortex_face_by_sperhak618-d5igiqh.png|Cortex's icon. cortex boss.jpeg crash1cortexepilogue.png|Credits epilogue. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back CortexFalling.png Cortex Hologram.jpg|Warp Room Hologram Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Doctor Neo Cortex.png CortexStrikesBackHead.png|Cortex's head in the Game Over screen. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Doctor Neo Cortex Icon.png|Cortex's icon. cortexcrash2.png|A logo with Cortex's head on it. Crash Bandicoot: Warped cortex baby.jpeg|Through the credits you can see Cortex and Tropy in their baby forms. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Doctor Neo Cortex Head in Vortex.png|Cortex's head in vortex from ''Warped. Doctor Neo Cortex Head in Vortex Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Cortex's head in vortex from Warped. CB3CortexHeadModel.png|Cortex's head as seen in Warped. Cortex_Tiny_Boss.png|Cortex observing Tiny's boss fight against Crash in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Dr. Neo Cortex Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Warped Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Neo Cortex.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Dr. Neo Cortex Warped.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Warped Dr. Neo Cortex.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Doctor Neo Cortex Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Doctor Neo Cortex Warped.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Dr. Neo Cortex.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Cortex Uka Uka Crash 3.png|Cortex and Uka Uka before the start of Cortex's boss fight in Warped. Crash 3 Cortex Uka Uka.png|Cortex and Uka Uka before the start of Cortex's boss fight in Warped. Neo Cortex Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. n__cortex__s_mugshot_by_sperhak618-d5w1s12.png|Cortex's icon from Warped. Warpedfinalboss.png 1576542463129.png|Cortex icon in Alpha version ''Crash Team Racing Cortex_in_CTR.jpg|Cortex modifying his kart in ''CTR. ctrcortex.png|Cortex's character selection screen. CTRCortexVictory.png|Cortex wins. ctr cortex loss.png|Cortex loses. CTR Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in his kart in CTR. CTR N. Cortex In-Kart (Front).png|Cortex in his kart in CTR. CTR N. Cortex In-Kart (Back).png|Cortex in his kart in CTR. Cortex.png|Cortex's icon in CTR. Doctor Neo Cortex CTR Icon.png|Cortex's icon in CTR. Komodo Joe wins.png 1576538575857.png|Cortex's icon in the Japanese version of CTR. ''Crash Bash Crash Bash Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in ''Crash Bash. NeoCortex CrashBash.png|Cortex's icon in Crash Bash. cortex-bash.png|Cortex's lab in Crash Bash. 1576522849153.png|Cortex's icon in Crash Bandicoot Carnival. ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex CortexWrathOfCortex.png|Cortex as seen in ''Wrath of Cortex. VR System Front.png|Cortex appearing on the screen in Coco's VR Hub System. ''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure cortex fight in xs.jpg|In the fight with Cortex in ''The Huge Adventure/XS. Crash Bandicoot XS The Huge Adventure Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in The Huge Adventure/XS. 20191216 001602.png|Uka Uka is upset with Doctor Neo Cortex for failing him once again. 20191216 001212.png|Cortex promises Uka Uka a plan that will bring the Earth's inhabitants down to size. 20191216 001336.png|Cortex analyses the Planetary Minimizer. 20191216 001655.png|Cortex activates the Planetary Minimizer. 20191216 001749.png|Cortex taunts the now-microscopic people of Earth. 20191216 001432.png|Cortex holds the earth in his hand. 20191216_001948.png|Cortex is angry at Crash for interfering with his plans. 20191216_001857.png|Cortex gets angry with crash for destroying the Planetary Minimizer. 20191216_002051.png|Cortex and the other villains escape the space station's destruction. ''Crash Bandicoot Blast Cortex blast.png|Cortex in ''Crash Bandicoot Blast. ''Crash Nitro Kart TinyFellOnCortex.png|Cortex and Tiny in a pileup. TeamCortex.png|Cortex, N. Gin and Tiny. Filthy clown.png|"Get away from me, you filthy CLOWN!" CortexHoldingVelosScepter.png|Cortex holding Velo's scepter. My scepter.png|Cortex fighting with Velo over his sceptre. CortexInTerra.png|Cortex after ending up in Terra. Hub5.png|Cortex, Coco, Tiny, Crunch and Zam battling inside Velo's Vault. CNKCortexVictory.png|Cortex celebrating his victory in ''CNK. cnk defeat cortex.png|Cortex loses. Cortex-0.png|Cortex's icon from CNK. ''Crash Purple: Ripto's Rampage neocortexTCG.png|Cortex's trading card in ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex sprite from Crash Purple. 1576956353579.png|Cortex's icon in multiplayer mode. 1576945456166.png 20191221_171437.jpg 20191221_172547.jpg 20191221_172626.jpg 20191221_172701.jpg 20191221_172914.jpg 20191221_173010.jpg 20191221_172946.jpg 20191221_172735.jpg|Cortex Battle in Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspirancy. ''Crash Twinsanity Corco.jpg|Cortex disguised as Coco. CortexDisguisedAsCoco.png|Cortex disguised as Coco. 1092787274.jpg|Cortex pulls off his disguise. cortexidea.JPG|Cortex in his Iceberg Lab in ''Twinsanity. CortexCrashesIntoCrash.png|Cortex crashes into Crash, sending them both into Cavern Catastrophe. CortexEnraged.png|An enraged Cortex after being defeated by Crash. CortexCrystal.png|"Well, well. A power crystal!" CrystalCrazy.png|Cortex warns Crash that he'll go "crystal crazy". CrashCortexTeamUp.png|Cortex being dragged by Crash. CortexBrain.png|A dazed Cortex after being hit with his own brain. cortex hug.jpeg|Cortex hugging Evil Crash. Humiliskate.jpeg|Cortex in a Humiliskate. CrashSpinningTwinsanity.png|Cortex and Crash in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Doctor Neo Cortex Icon.png|Cortex's boss icon and life counter icon in Twinsanity. CCuthFjW8AIcO5I.jpg ''Crash Tag Team Racing Cortexdedinater.jpg|Cortex in The Deadinator. CortexIcon-CTTR.png|Cortex's icon from ''CTTR. ''Crash Boom Bang! Cortex Boom Bang.png|Cortex as he appears in ''Crash Boom Bang!. ''Crash of the Titans Cortexplay.png|Cortex playing the piano in ''Crash of the Titans. CortexPlayingThePiano.png|Cortex playing the piano. CortexStationary.png|"You can't replace me! My name's on the stationery!" IThrewUpInMyMouth.png|"I threw up in my mouth!" CortexSpank.png|"I'm still going to spank you stupid for this". Cortex GBA CotT.png|Cortex from the GBA version of Crash of the Titans. Cortex-1.png|Cortex in the mobile version of Crash of the Titans. Dingodile in CotT.png Crash Captured By Cortex.png 1576506655461.png|Cortex icon in mobile version of "Crash of the Titans". ''Crash: Mind Over Mutant CortexNVCommercial.png|Cortex as seen in the NV commercial in ''Mind Over Mutant. CortexMonster.png|Cortex as a monster in Mind Over Mutant. Cortex Boss Mind over Mutant.png|Cortex's monster form in Mind Over Mutant. ''Crash Nitro Kart 2 1576519308484.png|Cortex's icon in Crash Nitro Kart 2. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Cortex_13.png|Cortex in ''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D. 1576519440152.png|Cortex's icon in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D. ''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Crash_Bandicoot_Nitro_Kart_2_Doctor_Neo_Cortex.png|Cortex's icon in ''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. Cbnk2screen1.jpg|Cortex and Crash racing in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. ''Skylanders: Imaginators dr neo cortex.jpg|Cortex thinking of an idea. dr neo cortex 2.jpg|Cortex hatches an evil plan. dr cortex cutscene.png|Cortex setting up his machine in ''Skylanders: Imaginators. Skylanders Cortex 2.png|Cortex in Skylanders: Imaginators. cortex and uka uka.jpg|Cortex Summoning Uka Uka. dr neo cortex screenshot.jpg|Cortex running around in Skylanders: Imaginators. dr neo cortex on wumpa island.jpg|Cortex posing in Skylanders: Imaginators. CortexImaginators.png|Cortex and Uka Uka as seen in Skylanders: Imaginators. Cwq-wT5XAAA0sBl.jpg ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy NSaneEvolvoRay.jpg|Cortex (right) delights in his forthcoming glory in the remastered intro of ''Crash 1. N._Brio_Raises_Crash_into_the_Vortex.png|Neo watches as Brio loads Crash into the Cortex Vortex. 20180722 214402.jpg|Cortex realizes too late that the Vortex malfunctioned. Warp_Room.png|Cortex communicating with Crash in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Cortex_Hoverboard.png|Cortex on his hoverboard in N. Sane Trilogy. Doctor Neo Cortex Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Cortex on his hoverboard in N. Sane Trilogy. 20180722 214747.jpg|Cortex's epilogue in the N. Sane Trilogy. Doctor Neo Cortex Icon Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Cortex's icon from the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of Crash Bandicoot and Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Neo Cortex Hologram.png|Cortex's hologram model in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Neo Cortex Head in Vortex.png|Cortex's head in vortex from the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Neo Cortex Icon.png|Cortex's icon from the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of Warped. Generator Room icon.png Cortex Hologram NSane.png Cortex and Uka Uka.png 20180722 214813.jpg|Cortex defeated in the N. Sane Trilogy. ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Doctor Neo Cortex Icon.png|Cortex's icon. Nf_victory_cortex.png|Cortex wins. nf defeat cortex.png|Cortex loses. Nitro Fueled Electron Cortex.jpg|Cortex's Electron Skin podium stance. cortex green.png|Cortex's Green skin. cortex red.png|Cortex's Red skin. cortex blue.png|Cortex's Blue skin. cortex retro.png|Cortex's Retro skin. cortex star.png|Cortex's Star skin. cortex ninja.png|Cortex's Ninja skin. cortex robo.png|Cortex's Robo-Cortex skin. Cortex_electron.png|Cortex's Electron skin. cortex pharaoh.png|Cortex's Pharaoh skin. Cortex_clown.png|Cortex's Clown skin. cortex rustland.png|Cortex's Rustland skin. Neo_cortex_sticker.png|Cortex's portrait. Cortex_pharaoh_sticker.png|Cortex's Pharaoh portrait. Rustland cortex sticker.png|Cortex's Rustland portrait. CTRNF-Green_Cortex_Icon.png|Green Cortex's icon. CTRNF-Red_Cortex_Icon.png|Red Cortex's icon. CTRNF-Blue_Cortex_Icon.png|Blue Cortex's icon. CTRNF-Retro_Cortex_Icon.png|Retro Cortex's icon. CTRNF-Star_Cortex_Icon.png|Star Cortex's icon. CTRNF-Ninja_Cortex_Icon.png|Ninja Cortex's icon. CTRNF-Robo-Cortex_Icon.png|Robo-Cortex's icon. CTRNF-Electron_Cortex_Icon.png|Electron Cortex's icon. CTRNF-Pharaoh_Cortex_Icon.png|Pharaoh Cortex's icon. CTRNF-Clown_Cortex.png|Clown Cortex's icon. CTRNF-Rustland Cortex.png|Cortex's Rustland icon. 20191221_222359.png|Cortex's child portrait 20191221 215411.png Coco_cortex.png|A cameo appearance of Cortex disguised as Coco from Crash Twinsanity. Other Promotional Images Japanese Cortex.png|Japanese Cortex finding a Power Crystal. Comparison.jpeg|For those who can't tell... Japanese Crash and Cortex 2.png Japanese Crash and Cortex.png Crash pachinko.png Cortex pachinko.png japanese doctor cortex.png Coco feature.png|Cortex featured in COCO, a Japanese children's magazine. Concept Art Crash Bandicoot joe pearson cortex 1.jpg|A very early Cortex concept. joe pearson cortex 2.jpg|A very early Cortex concept. joe pearson cortex 3.jpg|A very early Cortex concept. joe pearson cortex 4.jpg|A very early Cortex concept. joe pearson cortex 5.jpg|A very early Cortex concept. joe pearson cortex 6.jpg|A very early Cortex concept. joe pearson cortex 7.jpg|A very early Cortex concept. joe pearson cortex 8.jpg|A very early Cortex concept. joe pearson cortex 9.jpg|A very early Cortex concept. joe pearson cortex 10.jpg|A very early Cortex concept. charles zembillas cortex 1.jpg|An early Cortex concept. charles zembillas cortex 2.jpg|An early Cortex concept. charles zembillas cortex 3.jpg|An early Cortex concept. Neocortexweb.jpg|Early sketches of Cortex. CrashBandicootNeoCortex5a.jpg|Early concept art. CrashBandicootNeoCortex6a.jpg|Early concept art. CrashBandicootNeoCortex7a.jpg|Early concept art. tumblr_mt623xztYS1s071aro1_500.jpg|Rotation sketch of Cortex. Cortex History 1.jpg|A paper giving Cortex's name, along with additional info. Cortex History 2.jpg|A document talking about Cortex. Cortex History 3.jpg|Cortex sketches, along with info about Cortex. tumblr_lo1p3oUbzr1qib9yco1_500.gif|A concept sketch of Cortex. angry cortex concept.png|A concept sketch. joe pearson cortex final.jpg|Concept artwork. christmas cortex concept.jpg|A christmas themed Cortex illustration. Crash Bandicoot: Warped Cb3-cortex.gif|Cortex with Uka Uka (Naughty Dog Artwork) in ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. cortex and uka uka 1.png|Concept art of Cortex with Uka Uka. cortex and uka uka 2.png|Concept art of Cortex with Uka Uka. baby cortex concept.gif|Concept sketches of Cortex as a baby from the 100% ending. Japanese_woc_concept.jpg|Concept art for Cortex's Japanese promotional design. ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Atlasphere concept.jpg|Concept art featuring Cortex getting crushed by Crash using an atlasphere. Crash Nitro Kart 15.jpg|Concept art of Cortex on an early version of the Team Cortex Kart. Crash Twinsanity Komodo_Joe_(Crash_Twinsanity).jpeg|Cortex thaws himself from the ice, only to find his minions slacking off. ant drill concept.png|Concept art of the scene in Cavern Catastrophe where Cortex finds the first crystal. Doc_amok_concept.jpg|Concept art of Cortex in the Doc Amok segment of Totem Hokum. Tikiconcept.jpg|Cortex in concept art for the Tikimon fight. tikimon fight concept.jpg|Concept art showing Cortex in the Tikimon boss fight. Icecapades concept art.jpg|Concept art of Cortex in the Slip Slide Icecapades level. icecapades henhouse concept.jpg|Concept art of Cortex and Crash sliding through Cortez in Slip Slide Icecapades. Icecapades_snowball_concept.jpg|Concept art of Cortex in the snowball section of Slip Slide Icecapades. Concept.jpg|Concept art that shows Cortex was meant to be present in High Seas Hi-Jinks at some point. Blue Gem 10.png|This concept art shows that Cortex was originally supposed to be present for the Henchmania boss fight. keith webb child cortex.png|Concept art of Cortex as a child. Cortex commandos.jpeg|Concept art featuring Cortex as a child at Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil. twinsanity island concept.jpg|Concept art showing Cortex getting eaten by a stripy worm creature on an early version of Twinsanity Island. Rockslide Rumble concept.jpg|Concept art of Cortex in the Rockslide Rumble level. Evil_crash_house_concept.jpg|Concept art of Cortex approaching Evil Crash's house with Crash, Coco and Nina waiting outside. ant agony concept.png|Concept of Cortex and Crash overlooking Ant Agony. CONCEPT57.jpg|Concept art of Cortex being chased by the Evil Twins in an early version of the Deathbot. BOSS08.jpg|Concept art of Cortex, Crash and Nina running from the Evil Twin's deathbot. CONCEPT09.jpg|Concept art of Cortex on his hoverboard with Crash riding on his back in the cut Hoverboard level. Concepttwin9.jpg|Concept art featuring Cortex in the cut level Megalomaniac Mind Mania. hammer robot concept.png|Concept of Cortex and Nina being chased by a strange hammer robot. academy football concept.png|Concept of a cut level showing Cortex being chased by students on a football field at the Academy of Evil. Crash of the Titans Cortexexspressions.png|''Crash of the Titans Concept Art of Cortex. cortextitansconcept.jpg|Concept Art of Cortex in Crash of the Titans. Unused/Cancelled Games Unseen Cortex and Nina.jpg|Concept art for the cancelled 2008 Crash Bandicoot. cortex unused model.jpeg|An unused Cortex model from a cancelled game. 20191222 134210.jpg|Cortex kicked out of the Evil Scientist league in "Cortex Chaos" 20191222_134415.jpg|Cortex weapons in "Cortex Chaos". 20191222_134148.jpg|Little Cortex clones in "Cortex Chaos" 20191222_134030.jpg Merchandise Cortex Plushie.png|1998 Cortex Resaurus plush. Neo Cortex Toy.jpg|Late 90's/Early 2000's Cortex Resaurus action figure. Resaurus Action Figures.png kellytoy cortex.png|2005 Cortex Kellytoy plush. cortex keyring.jpg funko pop cortex.png|2017 Cortex Funko Pop. totaku cortex.png|2018 Cortex Totaku figure. kidrobot cortex.png|2018 Kidrobot PHUNNY Cortex plush. kidrobot mini cortex.png|2018 Cortex Kidrobot mini. Neca cancelled proto.jpg|2019 prototypes of cancelled Coco and Cortex NECA figures. funko vinyl cortex.png|2019 Cortex Funko vinyl. Videos N. Cortex - Final Boss - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 33)|Cortex boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Crash 2 Cortex Voice Clips|Cortex Strikes Back quotes Crash Bandicoot 3 Timetwister Message - Dr. N. Cortex (HD)|Cortex's time twister messages N. Cortex - Final Boss (Normal Ending) - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 27)|Cortex boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped CTR Neo Cortex voice taunts quotes lines Crash Team Racing|Team Racing quotes Wrath Of Cortex Cortex Voice Clips|Wrath of Cortex quotes Crash Nitro Kart - Dr Neo Cortex quotes and taunts|Nitro Kart quotes Crash Twinsanity Cortex Voice Clips|Twinsanity quotes CTTR Character Voices Dr. Neo Cortex 1 2 CTTR Character Voices Dr. Neo Cortex 2 2 Crash of the Titans Cortex Voice Clips-0|Titans quotes (home console) Crash of the Titans DS Cortex Voice Clips|Titans quotes (DS) Mind Over Mutant Cortex Voice Clips|Mind Over Mutant quotes Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Crash 1 - Final Boss & Ending (Dr. Neo Cortex) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Crash 2 - Dr. Neo Cortex (Ending & Final Boss) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Crash 3 - Dr. Neo Cortex (Ending & Final Boss) N. Sane Trilogy Cortex Voice Clips|N. Sane Trilogy quotes Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Galleries Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled